Captured and Kept
by Dragonclaw
Summary: After a battle Rahab is captured and taken to the human stronghold. What will happen to the lord? Will he die or live?


Captured and Kept

I don't own any of the LOK characters but I do own my characters

The sky was colored red by the lost of life today. Bodies draped the ground each with horrid look on their face. I walked through the field of bodies looking for someone to feed on. I pulled a body from the pile and placed my fangs into his neck. I felt him smile as I drank.

"You may drink my blood but you are the one in trouble," he whispered into my ear. I felt the life leave his body and felt my senses return to me when I finished. I could feel others around me but I couldn't see them. I bared my fangs however before I could protect myself they were upon me.

-----

As I opened my eyes I wished I hadn't. There was a chill in the air from a draft coming from a barred window. It slowly set in, I was in a cell and I was prisoner. It took my eyes a while to completely focus. The smell of blood was in the air both vampire and human. My first worry that crossed my mind was not my own but my clans. What would happen to my clan if I were to die?

Before I could think anymore on the subject somebody walked in. The footsteps were heavy and echoed down the hallway. The figure stood in front of the cell shifting his weight from side to side.

"How did the Lord sleep?" I know he didn't desire for me answer the question. I wasn't going to let him make a fool out of me. "Ha, don't wish to speak. We have our ways."

The figure motioned to others who had followed him in. They entered the cell to only smack me across my face and again I blacked out.

------

"Are you done napping?"

My eyes slowly opened to discover I was chained to a chair. The shackles felt cold against my skin as a struggled to look around. I knew that they were in the room with me since I smelled them. The smell of their sweat filled my nose and burned all the way down. This room was also dark much like the cell, however it was larger. To the right of me I noticed a table where there were tool of a trade. There was a bucket of water that stood alone on the ground by my feet.

"Do you fear what comes next vampire? We desire some information from you whether you are going to either tell me or we will have to start. Well, let me welcome you to your grave, the Sarafan stronghold. I am a son of Lord Jacob one of the leading captains and my name is James." He continued to shift his weight back and forth just like before. There was a long pause and then someone else entered the room. They talked quietly behind me before moving to the table where the tools were. James was a small-framed man who seems to always have an axe to grind. The other man had not spoken up yet but I had a feeling it was his father here to observe.

"Rahab, I believe you dislike water correct?" He walked over to the bucket on the ground, dipped his hand into the water causing a sponge to fill with water. "Where is Kain hiding?"

I struggled against my shackles but I was too weak to fight. I glared at him waiting for him to make the next move.

"Don't wish to speak vampire. You made a choice and now live with it." He approached me with a sense of excitement and placed the sponge on my chest. The water began to burn my skin so it slowly began to sizzle. I wanted to let out a scream but I wouldn't give him the enjoyment. He still was getting enjoyment just out of the sound.

"You are a sick bastard" I hissed and barred my fangs at him.

"Oh am I? You are the damned one vampire." I could see the rage in his eyes it was growing with every second. His rage came to ahead causing him to reach for the bucket.

"Vampire, answer me now," his body tensed with every moment passing.

"James, watch what you do!" His father yelled pushing himself off the wall that he was leaning against.

Before his mind could reason with his body his squashed me with the whole bucket. I thrashed against my restraints I felt my skin burn away. James took his enjoyment out of my reaction licking his lips. I knew James actions had upset his father as I felt him move across the room. The water has left my skin deeply burn and with little to no feeding it would take me forever to heal.

"James, we will talk upstairs now! Place our guest back in his cell."

I felt my shackles being removed and my body being lifted from the chair. I didn't know what they wanted with me but at least that was over for now.

------

The room was draped in Sarafan flag from all the years with a large window on one side. There was a large wooden table beaten from use and knifes being stabbed into it.

Father and son entered the room not notice the young girl playing in the sunlight.

"What did you believe you would get from that?' Jacob began to pace the room.

"Father did you not see the pain in his eyes? He would have broken if you had given me more time with him!" James slammed his hands against the table. Jacob continued pacing around the room with every step getting heavier. A loud squeak was heard and Jacob bent to grab a small children's toy.

"Why would this toy be here? Olivia?" A little noise was heard and a small child crawled out from the wooden table.

"What are you doing in here? It is too dangerous for you here. You need to stay in the resident section of the castle." The little child stared down at the ground twisting her hair.

"I am sorry daddy but I was underfoot so they kicked me out." Olivia eyes began to water while she continued to twist her hair. Her father reached down to pick up the child as she began to rub her eyes.

"I am not angry at you just worried about you. What can I do for my baby girl?" Jacob petted his child head holding her close kissing her forehead.

"I want to spend time with you. You are always so busy." Jacob looked down at the ground trying to find a reply to his child's question. James started to shift his weight again causing his father attention to be draw to him.

"How about a special friend? That will spend all the time with you. He can even take you out into the city." He smiled ruffling Olivia's hair that cooed.

"Yeah, who?" The child's face changed from sad to one of pure joy.

"He is the vampire Lord Rahab." James glared at his father trying to make sure he heard him correctly.

"Father, that is a great risk. What if he gets away?"

"I will figure out someway. I will have a spell put on him so he will harm no one." James moved towards his father making all sort of hand gestures. "Be careful what you say James."

"I could have broken him, Father. You are giving him a chance to escape."

"You failed me!" Jacob placed his child down and left the room in a hurry." After the door slammed shut James approached his little sister.

"You are one spoiled brat. You always get your way. Daddy's little girl." Jacob shoved her down onto the ground and lift the room.

Olivia remained on the floor crying her eyes out. "You spend all the time with father!"

------

The sun was beginning to set and soon I found the need to feed. Light danced across the floor as the door swung open. I tried to lift my head to look at who entered. Two figures stood in front of the cell. They spoke to each other before they entered my cell. I knew one of them as Jacob however the other was a young woman. I felt my arm being grabbed, stretched out then a burning sensation hint me. There were no words spoken between them just as soon as the woman had entered she left leaving me alone with Jacob.

"I am giving you an important job vampire. I trust you not to run, not to feed, and not to harm my daughter. She means the world to me and you are worthless. That mark on your arm gives my child the ability to cause you pain whenever she feels threatened. It also doesn't allow you to leave her side preventing you from running. You are to watch over her, protect her with your life. I want to make this very clear if anything happens to her you will be executed. Now, do you believe you can handle sleeping near her or do you want to waste away here tonight?" He stood before he with his arms crossed. I could see all the scars that he had gained over the years from wars.

I tried to lift my head to make some motion to indicant I understood and I want to sleep anywhere but here. He understood what I was trying to do because the next thing I remembered was being lifted from the cell and placed into a room.

This room was clearly a bedroom that belong to a young girl. Pictures of horses and fields of flower were placed upon the wall. Jacob soon entered the room carrying what looked like a set of clothes.

"I can't have my daughter seeing your burned chest. Here are your new clothes for you." The seemed to be just a shirt and a part of long pants but I just did as I was told. After I changed it left me even weaker but I believed he desired for that outcome.

"Don't even think about feeding tonight vampire. I will get you blood tomorrow," with that said he left me in her room.

She was nowhere to be found in the room even in my weaken state I could sense that. I could hear yelling in the background then the door slamming. The child that now stood in the room was a young girl around the age of ten with long brown hair. She sniffled not noticing that I was in the room.

"What wrong little girl?" my voice sounded horse causing her to spin around. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color with such a deep sadness behind them. I was to weak to move any closer to her even then it may have scared her. She had a look of desire to approach me but at the same time one of fear. "I will not harm you," again my voice cracked.

"I am not scared of you. I know what power I have over you. It is just my mother.. I mean my step mother…." She wiped her tears from her face. "I shouldn't worry you with details."

She was very smart for her age but before I could say another word to her she turned. The young child went to reach her something under her bed. It was a small silver cup, which she walked towards me with. She reached out to me trying to urge me to take the cup from me. Reaching out from the cup I noticed that both of her wrists were wrapped. As I brought the cup to my face the smell of blood rushed over me.

"This is for me?" The child just shook her head causing a small smile to come out. I let my lips touch the rim of the cup allowing the blood to slowing flow down my throat. When it was finished I dropped the cup onto the food making her jump a little.

"What is your name?" I could fell the blood running through my system.

"My name is Olivia, Lord Rahab"

"Please just call me Rahab. Where did you get this blood Olivia?"

"Umm," she looked nervously around. "Don't tell anyone but it my blood. I cut my wrist so you could have something to drink." At first I was appalled by this child's self-destruction but at the same time I knew it was what I needed.

"Please don't do that again. I don't want you hurt in anyway for not only your safety but my own. Thank you all the same," Rahab said rubbing his temples. "What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

Olivia gave him a toothy grin however before she could tell him anything another voice was heard.

"Olivia you need to take a bath!" It was a woman's voice and by the way Olivia reacted I knew it was her mother. "Go to the bathroom now!"

There was a door in the room that I hadn't noticed before that she was heading in the direction of. She motioned for me to follow her into the room. The bathroom was cover in beautiful black marble and on one wall was a huge window. Wherever humans seem to live they always desired to have huge window maybe they believe it would keep vampires away. When I glazed back down to the tub Olivia was already in it.

"Does your mommy make you take baths?" She was clearly unhappy about this bath but then again how could I blame her.

"First, I don't have a mother and secondly vampire's skin burns with the touch of water."

"Then I wished I was a vampire. I hate baths!" Olivia crossed her arms and tried to put on an angry face. I couldn't help but laugh at the child, which caused her to look at me with a blank look.

"Listen, I don't think your father would be happy about that wish. You wouldn't want to be a monster would you?"

"You are not monster Rahab," Olivia replied continuing bathing herself. "Um, Rahab can you turn around so I can get out?" As I turned around I noticed there was someone else in the room. The figure had been listening to our conversation the whole time.

"How are you feeling? I hope I didn't scar you to badly." It was James shifting his weight around like he always does. I remained quite because I didn't want to upset the child. "Don't wish to speech, huh?" with that Jacob approached and punching me right in the chest where my burn was. I let out a cry however this time I hit back. My actions had taken him back for he stood there with a stupefied look on his face. Before any more punches could be thrown Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. Jacob dived towards his sister to cover her mouth.

"Stay quite little brat," after pushing his sister to the ground he left. Olivia had put on her pajamas and moved towards the door to leave. I looked back into the room hoping that would be my last run in with her brother.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Olivia questioned as she climb into bed.

"Yeah, I have 5 brothers and no sisters. Olivia, where may I rest while you sleep?"

"You can sleep in the bed with me just like a teddy bear." The child motioned for me to lie down next to her. I would have never thought of myself as a teddy bear but I wasn't about to question her. My chest still hurt from where it was hit so I pulled my shirt off. I rested my head down on one of her pillow she reached out to touch my chest.

"What happened to you?"

"Your brother splashed me with water. It will heal." Olivia's face still showed me she was worried but I tried to change the subject. "Is he your only sibling?"

"No, I have a sister around my age. She is the daughter of my father and my mother in law. My brother is really my stepbrother. He is from my stepmother's first marriage." Olivia tried to snuggle under my arm so her head would rest on my chest. She was so careful not to touch my burn mark. I kissed her forehead before slipping off to sleep.

**I will continue if I get reviews. I am not sure if it really good fanfiction. **


End file.
